


Patriot's Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you convince Steve to ask Loki out…again.





	Patriot's Love

“I just…” Steve shakes his head as he shifts in the seat across the table from you. “What if he says no? We don’t have the best history together, Y/N.”

“I know he calls out to you at night.” You slurp your milkshake before placing the cup back down on the table. “He doesn’t say much, but he misses you more than he’s letting on. I can see it on his face whenever I mention your name in front of him; it’s sickening.”

Conflict spread across his face as he pulled out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. You knew he wanted to call Loki, but he was nervous. “Steve, trust me on this, okay? He’s going to say yes.”

Giving you another quick glance, he shifted in his seat again before placing his thumb on the screen and placing it to his ear.

“Steven?” Loki asked as he answered the phone.

“Hey, Loki.” Steve couldn’t hold the smile on his face as he heard his ex-lover’s voice. “Do you have a minute to talk?”

“Anything in particular?” He asked.

Steve glanced at your encouraging smile before sighing. “Can we talk in person? I think it’s better that way.”

“Tell me where you want to meet and I’ll be there.”

“Little Mario’s?” 

“Give me 30 minutes.”

Before Steve could say anything further, Loki hung up on his end. He looked at Y/N with hopeful doe eyes. “He’s coming in 30 minutes.”

“Then it’s time I say my farewells.” You took the cue and stood up, shouldering your satchel before leaning over and kissing Steve’s fluffy head of hair and walking out of the small cafe.


End file.
